


An Offer He Couldn't Refuse

by ByronBlack



Category: The Sopranos
Genre: Anal Sex, Bribery, Dom/sub, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5913835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronBlack/pseuds/ByronBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank the Fairy foolishly borrowed money from the mob, and after loseing it all in a bad investment is determined to pay Tony back no matter what the coast!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Offer He Couldn't Refuse

Frank the Fairy knew it was a bad idea to take a loan from the mob. He was certain his investment would return the money three fold. However it’s so tragic the way life never works out the way we want it to.

 

Frank knew the smart thing to do was to get out of town and change his name. Otherwise Tony’s boy would beat him black and blue. But Frank was a very honorbound person. He gave his word to Tony that he would pay him back, and somehow he would.

 

That afternoon he went to the bank and practically emptied out his savings. It wasn’t much. But he hoped that Tony would appreciate the gesture.

 

He knocked on the large double doors to Tony’s mansion. He was greeted by two large Italian men in suits. “I’m Frank Fairmount. I’m here to see Mr. Soprano.”

 

One of the thugs escorted him to the living room and shut the door behind him locking him in. Tony entered shortly after. 

 

“You got a lot of balls coming here!” Tony said as he walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. 

 

“Here! It’s a little over five hundred. I know it doesn't come close to a quarter of what I owe you but it’s all I could scrape together. I figured that It was better than nothing, but if you want to kick my ass I’ll understand.”

 

Tony let out a light cuckle as he lit his cigar. 

 

He walked over to the armchair and sat down in his favorite recliner like a king on his throne. Frankie hated to admit it but there was something so deliciously low about him. The way he sat there groping his balls and playing with his cock. Frankie could see the outline of Tony’s cock harding through his pants as he became erect. 

 

“So what are we gonna do about this?” Tony said.

 

“You tell me. I’ll do anything Tony.”

 

“Anything?” Tony said as he took another puff of his cigar.

 

“Crawl...” Said Tony.

 

“What?”

 

“Get on your knees, and crawl!” Tony Bellowed. 

 

Frankie did as Tony said and crawled to him, on his hands and knees, like a dog. He crawled to him until his face was practically in his crotch. Then Tony unzipped his pants. Letting his thick italian cock pop out. 

 

Tony smacked Frankie in the face a few times before he said, “Suck it!”

 

Frankie did as he wa told. He wrapped his pillowy lips around Tony’s thick cock and began to suck it. Tony tilted head back and moaned in ecstasy as Frank gave Tony a nice slow blow job. But soon Tony reveals his true dominate colors.

 

Tony grabbed the back of Frank’s head and forced his cock deep down his throat. “You gag on my fucking cock while I fuck your face!”

 

Frank gagged on it. The sound of which just turned Tony on more and made him harder. He pulled him off of his cock and said, “Yea lick my balls. Lick my fucking balls!”

 

Frank did as Tony said and began to lick and suck on his big bull balls. He slapped Frank in the face with his thick Italian sausage. “You like those balls?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Sit on it!” Tony command.

 

“What?”

 

“You fucking deaf? I said sit on my fucking dick!” Frank stood up and took his pants and underwear off letting them fall to the floor. Tony turned him around, spread his cheeks and spit on his hole before Morgan sat on his lap. 

 

Frank’s hole was so tight, he almost wasn’t able to get Tony’s thick mushroom head passed it. But he did. Spreading his hole wider and wider until Tony was balls deep inside him. All nine inches.

 

“Yea, now fuck yourself!” Tony told him. Frank did as he said and began to ride his cock. Slow at first. Then hastened the pace while tony leaned back smoking his cigar and enjoying the ride. The idea of having his own personal little sex slave who would do all the work while he just lied there, filled him with fantastic excitement. 

 

Frank road Tony’s cock for hours until he finally came inside him. 

 

Panting, exhausted, and drench in sweat Frank slid off of Tony Soprano's giant cock. He collected his things and while he got dressed he turned to Tony who’s cock was still hanging out of his pants. “Are we good Tony?”

 

Tony sat there for a moment basking in the afterglow. He finished his cigar and said, “Well since you only paid me 1/4th of what you owe. I suggest you come back here three more times.”

 

“Yes sir...”

 

“Good, but before you go. Why don’t you get over here and clean my cock with your mouth!”

  
  
  
  



End file.
